Apodyopsis
by blurtitout
Summary: A series of random Junjou Romantica/Egoist/Terrorist drabbles, mostly just little moments in their lives.
1. Lamp

**So... I somehow ended up back at the Junjou fandom and decided that there aren't enough Junjou drabbles series out here, which ended up really pissing me off, which of course ended up in...**

**Well...**

**This...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Misaki's face was one of pure horror. His left eye twitched as he rubbed his cheeks rapidly with his hands.

On the ground next to him lay a small amount of glass and a now lopsided lamp.

He heard footsteps and began panicking a little, taking small steps in all kinds of different directions, not sure what he was supposed to do.

A door slid open and Misaki, having his back turned towards it, stood completely still, knowing it was no use trying to escape now, but feeling immensely awkward due to his own clumsiness... Again...

'Misaki... Care to explain why there is an expensive lamp lying in pieces on the just-vacuumed floor?'

'Eh... I-I didn't mean to break it! It was just- just there and I-'

'Misaki-kuuun, it's fine. You can just repay me.'

Misaki should have known the second he saw Sumi's face that he didn't mean it the way most people do. So he shook his head and frowned at the thought of his empty wallet.

'I don't have enough money, I'm afraid.'

'Then how about you repay it...'

Sumi leaned in a little too close for Misaki's liking and as the taller guy's eyes slowly slid over Misaki's body, Misaki's were busy looking for the nearest way out. He could feel his Senpai's breath on his cheek and the laugh in his voice.

'… with your... body?'

The second his rough lips touched Misaki's cheek, a door slammed open and a very pissed off writer entered the room, much to Sumi's shock, as he had no idea how the violet-eyed man had gotten in, and much to Misaki's annoyance.

'Usagi-san! Are you seriously stalking me?!'

'Clearly it was necessary.'

Sumi was pushed out of the way and immediately tripped over the edge of the low coffee table, dropping to the floor and cringing as a sharp pain shot through his ankle. Usagi-san didn't pay any attention to him, instead focusing on getting a loudly protesting Misaki out of there.

* * *

**... I'm not really sure if I'm writing all of these characters the right way or not, but I'm going to try anyway :)**


	2. Morning After

**Another story, the second in two mere days!**

**Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter. I'm very happy with them :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiroki's eyes opened and found his new lover's face. He took a moment to merely stare.

It wasn't that he liked to be a creep who stared at people while they were asleep, unaware of said creep's staring, but with Nowaki, he just couldn't seem to help himself.

Nowaki moved his arms a little bit, tightening them around Hiroki's waist. Though Hiroki had never been fond of being held that tightly, it was still a pleasant feeling to have those big, strong arms wrapped around him. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, despite the slightly painful feeling of being crushed by them.

He shook those thoughts off, instead smiling slightly at Nowaki's admittedly adorable face.

Not that he'd ever show anyone that particular smile. Not even Nowaki. He was a twenty-two year old man, for God's sake. Like hell he'd smile like that if anyone was watching...

But that didn't stop him from doing so in private anyway as he watched Nowaki's sleeping face.

The guy's lips were parted just a little bit, huffing out breaths. His eyelashes fluttered and he moved his nose just a little bit with every breath he took. His hair was messy, which really shouldn't be a surprise, except for the fact that it kind of looked really good on him.

Hiroki bit his lips and let his eyes wander just a bit further south, completely aware of exactly how naked both of them were. If Nowaki's bare chest against his side hadn't been an indication, the part of his body poking against Hiroki's hip certainly was.

Hiroki sighed, silently wondering what time they'd both be awake, when he looked back up and looked right into two bright blue orbs. He felt his face heating up.

'N-Nowa-'

'Good morning, Hiro-san.'

Nowaki smiled gently at Hiroki's gigantic eyes, watching as the latter promptly rolled out of bed and grumbled as he made his way out of the bedroom, closing the door a little too loudly behind him. Nowaki smiled and on the other side of the door, Hiroki tried to avoid doing the same in his own, grumpy way.

* * *

**I really like writing this... **


	3. Stolen Kiss

**The third already... And that while I'm supposed to be studying... Ah well.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Miyagi felt beads of sweat caused by nerves forming on his face, tickling as they slowly made their way down to his chin.

On his side, or actually just half a step behind him stood Shinobu, a little too close for them to not be obvious. Thankfully, until now, nobody had seemed to notice how close they were standing.

Miyagi huffed, regretting wearing such a thick suit to such a warm building. Of course, he hadn't known the temperature beforehand, but he did wish he'd chosen to go in a thin suit instead, maybe taking a coat with him, just to be sure.

But no, he had to go for this one.

And the coat of that suit was suddenly grasped by the younger guy. Or boy, really.

"I can't believe sis has to make such a big fool out of herself over there."

"Shinobu-chiiiiin, it's your cousin's wedding! Cheer up a bit and let her have her fun, too, will you?"

"You really don't understand, do you?!"

With his eyebrows raised at the sudden temperamental changes of his secret lover, Miyagi turned to stare at Shinobu's agitated face, but the latter refused to look him in the eye, instead choosing to continue glaring at Risako.

Risako was about ten meters away from them, sitting at the bar and leaning over to talk and laugh with some guy she seemed to be intend on picking up sometime that night. Shinobu was a little right. Miyagi had to admit that she was trying a little too hard, complete with loud laughter and all.

"Shinobu, what do I not understand about this?"

This time, Shinobu did glance up at his older lover, if only for a moment. He appeared to be contemplating something, biting his lip in a way that made Miyagi want to kiss him. But he couldn't, as their whole situation was kind of frowned upon by just about the entirety of the world...

The man shook his head, instead reaching behind him and wrapping his hand around Shinobu's, squeezing it lightly.

Shinobu sighed in his usual fake-annoyed way.

"She's been flirting with that man to get you jealous..."

"... Aaaand you know that HOW, exactly?"

"Didn't you see that she keeps glancing at you?! It pisses me off!"

Miyagi's eyes widened comically as he realized what was bothering Shinobu and he tried his best to keep his mouth shut and his laughter muffled as he stared at Shinobu's angry face.

No matter how angry the kid got, he never failed to remind Miyagi of an angry little kitten, puffing up his cheeks and frowning until there was a deep crease in his brow. It was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen.

On an impulse, Miyagi whispered 'come on' and he dragged Shinobu to the now deserted hallway, all the while making sure Risako didn't see them leave.

"Miyagi, where're we going?!"

"Keep your voice down, kid!"

Shinobu huffed, trying to sound tough, but when he collided with Miyagi's back as the man stood still abruptly, his rather unmanly yelp compensated it.

Miyagi snorted and pushed Shinobu against the wall gently, placing his hands on both sides of the younger one's head.

"Miyagi, wha-"

The sound of his voice was muffled by a pair of lips pressing against his own.

Those lips were gone too soon for Shinobu's liking, though, leaving him cross-eyed and trying to follow the older man's lips, eliciting a laugh from the guy. His face immediately turned beet-red and he pouted, frowning once again.

"Wh-What was that for?"

A smile he didn't often get to see graced Miyagi's face. It was a gentle, understanding one, instead of the smirk he usually wore when he was about to make a rude comment.

Shinobu decided quickly that he liked this smile.

"Just because."

Shinobu rolled his eyes, but appreciated it anyway.

For a little while, the only sound came from the room next to them, as the music continued and the people kept talking and laughing their boisterous laughs.

"You know, Shinobu-chin... We don't have to stay any longer, right?"

A shake of a head.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel, maybe see if there's a nice movie on TV?"

They grinned at each other.

* * *

**And there's the first Terrorist fic. I'm not really a fan of this pairing, but I wanted to write something for them anyway.**


	4. Airplanes

**Yes, hello, I have arrived.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Misaki let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself as he once again shifted his position in the seat.

"Misaki."

The boy bit his lip and glanced up at his landlord. At first he thought he'd annoyed him, but when he saw the man's very amused grin, he huffed.

"This isn't funny, Usagi-san!"

"Actually, it really is. You're making it very obvious this is your first time on a plane."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not some rich, big-shot author who can afford flying at any time he pleases. And for the record, if it wasn't for a 'certain' author, I wouldn't be this nervous or even sitting in this thing in the first place!"

When Misaki looked back up at Usagi-san from where he'd been glancing around the plane nervously, the man's grin was gone. Instead, there was a vague, nearly indescribable look on his face. The closest word that could sum it up would be...

Disappointed?

A pang of guilt shot through Misaki's chest.

"Do you really not want to go that much?"

"What?! No, nonono, Usagi-san. I do want to go, but this whole flying thing just... isn't for me..."

All of a sudden, the sad look had completely disappeared, instantly replaced by a look too smug for Misaki's liking. He narrowed his eyes the second the man opened his mouth.

"Don't worry, little kid."

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME, YOU BASTARD!"

"Misaki. I mean it."

The smug look was gone as soon as it had come.

Misaki wouldn't ever admit it, not even to himself, but the gentle, violet eyes now aimed right at his face were one of his favourite things about Usagi-san. They held so much care and love that Misaki wasn't even sure if he couldn't look away or if he HAD to look away due to the mere intensity those eyes always seemed to project.

Usagi-san seemed to have sensed this, because he smiled and turned his face to look straight ahead instead of at the brunette.

"It'll be fine."

"Right."

* * *

It was not fine.

The second the plane had started moving, Misaki had gone into full panic attack mode.

He'd gripped Usagi-san's hand so tightly the older man had become afraid of the possibility that his younger lover did in fact possess the strength to brutally crush his hand.

At some point, the boy had nearly fainted, because he spent a while hyperventilating. After that, Usagi-san had pulled him in his lap. Apparently rubbing his back helped, if only a little bit, as Misaki had resorted to silently crying and eventually falling asleep. And even in his sleep he did not let his strong grip on Usagi-san's shirt weaken. Not for a moment.

By now, they were in their hotel and Misaki, despite having slept most of their way there, felt exhausted and had already climbed into bed.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes?"

"I am NEVER doing that again!"

"... Misaki?"

"What?!"

"We still have to go back to Japan."

A muffled cry of despair came from under the blankets and Usagi-san smirked.

* * *

**I can totally picture Misaki panicking like that...**


	5. Just One Yesterday

**I don't know where I saw this quote of Just One Yesterday - Fall Out Boy, but I couldn't help but imagine this scene. It's not great, since it's written in about five minutes, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'... And then the song goes 'Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name.' I think it's a great song, don't you?!'

Takahiro looked utterly in heaven during his rant about some Fall Out Boy song he'd recently discovered. Manami only shook her head at her husband and smiled at his enthusiasm while she kept an eye on Mahiro, who was intently watching some kids' TV show.

If Usagi-san was very honest, he didn't really care for that kind of music, but to indulge his lover's older brother and his own best friend, he played along anyway.

''Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name.'... I-'

'USAGI-SAAAN.'

Misaki came running down the stairs, looking rather agitated, as usual.

Up until this day, nobody really understood why Usagi-san started laughing and continued for a good ten minutes.

Takahiro was very shocked, having gotten used to a slightly stoic Usagi-san, who didn't laugh as much or in such a boisterous manner.

Manami blinked at him and turned her head to avoid them seeing her smirk as she realized it.

Mahiro looked rather concerned and began babbling to his mother about how he thought there was something wrong with Unagi.

And Misaki just looked pissed off, not being able to shake the feeling of being laughed at.

* * *

**Fall Out Boy - Just One Yesterday (I shall never own that song)**

**Also for some reason this site keeps deleting the spoken text and it's driving me nuts!**


	6. Apodyopsis

**"Apodyopsis: The act of mentally undressing someone."**

* * *

Sometimes, when Hiroki did the simplest things, such as washing the dishes, trying to sleep or even doing a thing as common (for him) as reading a book, he shivered.

It wasn't a bad shiver, but it wasn't a great shiver as well. It was more like he knew something was going on, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. Well, he knew what it was, but he preferred not to think of it as that'd undoubtedly lead to him having urges he still refused to acknowledge he had.

Because every time he felt that odd feeling, he looked around. And every time, he saw Nowaki sitting or standing or even lying somewhere, looking completely innocent or engrossed with something entirely else.

But Hiroki knew Nowaki. He also knew his lover's eyes tended to wander to places on his body. And if anyone ever saw Nowaki staring like that, they'd sure think he was a pervert.

Which he really was, but other people needn't know that. That was for only Hiroki to know...

Suddenly, Hiroki shook his head, pretending he hadn't just thought such a... such an oddly possessive thought.

'Hiro-san?'

'WHA?!'

Hiroki swiveled around in his chair, only to face the front of Nowaki's jeans from where he himself was sitting on a chair. For a second, he just stared, before looking up.

'What?!'

'Hiro-san sounds annoyed. What's wrong?'

The grumpy man's face heated up faster than anyone would have thought possible.

'Nothing! Why should anything be wrong?! Maybe I'm just annoyed for no-'

Nowaki had leaned in and pressed his lips to his lover's. Maybe it was just to stop his embarrassed ranting... Or maybe he just had other motives, considering his hands immediately roamed over Hiroki's chest. The other pushed him away.

'Baka! What the hell-'

'Hiro-san.'

Needless to say, the odd feeling of being stared at was usually followed by Hiroki having an aching lower backside the next morning.

* * *

**I am so slow with updating things like this, even a sloth would surpass me.**


End file.
